freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Update
:Were you looking for the troll game FNaF World: Halloween Edition or the Halloween Update Backstage area from FNaF World's Update 2? :For a similar DLC with Halloween themes, see Curse of Dreadbear. Main = The Halloween Update is a free optional "DLC"-like update for Five Nights at Freddy's 4 that was patched in October 30, 2015 before the next day of Halloween, which updates the game to v1.1. This update feature is not included in the mobile port. The Standard Edition feature is available in all three home consoles. Features There are two versions by launch choice: the Standard Edition with new features canonical to the lore, and a special, non-canonical Halloween Edition that was made for fun for Halloween seasons. Standard Edition A couple of new features are added to the Extra menu, and can be used or played to achieve more stars. These are unlocked after completing the 20/20/20/20 mode. * Cheats, there are three cheats to enable: ** House Map ** Fast Nights ** Danger Indicator * Challenges, there are four challenges to master: ** Blind Mode (Your Blind) ** Mad Freddy (Freddy always has 3 freddles) ** Insta-Foxy (Foxy is there instantly) ** All Nightmare (The entire night is Nightmare) * Fun with Balloon Boy, a new alternate "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame featuring a new nightmare animatronic: Nightmare Balloon Boy. Halloween Edition This version contains addition of cheats, challenges, and a new minigame just like the Standard Edition. However, a half of everything are also replaced or reskinned for Halloween themes. With the exception of Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear, all of the nightmare animatronics are replaced: * Jack-O-Bonnie - Replaces Nightmare Bonnie. * Jack-O-Chica - Replaces Nightmare Chica. * Nightmare Mangle - Replaces Nightmare Foxy. * Nightmarionne - Replaces Nightmare. * Nightmare Balloon Boy - Replaces Plushtrap for the "Fun with Balloon Boy" minigame in between each nights. The end-of-night minigames are implemented with Halloween props, like Jack o' lanterns, hanging bats, and cobwebs. Furthermore, some standard colors for the environments are altered in Halloween-style (such as orange and black). Development The update's production started around early October 2015. On October 15, 2015, the first teaser for the Halloween Edition was added, featuring the jawless head of Jack-O-Bonnie. The teaser's file name is "inthedark". Later on, each one teaser gets uploaded after every 3 days. On October 20, 2015, Scott published the second teaser featuring Nightmare Balloon Boy. When brightened, it has a dark red text on the top, saying "HELLO?". The teaser's file name, just like the first, is "inthedark". On October 23, 2015, Scott uploaded the third teaser, which shows an image of the Freddy plush on what's possibly a darker version of the Bed. Brightening up this image will reveal Nightmarionne. The teaser's file name is "dontwakethebaby". On October 26, 2015, Scott uploaded the fourth teaser, which shows a pitch-black image with a bloody orange font text reading "COME HANG OUT". Brightening up this image will reveal Nightmare Mangle. The teaser's file name is "gotopieces". On October 29, 2015, Scott uploaded the fifth and final teaser to the Halloween update, with shows the image changed to that of a still frame of Jack-O-Chica's Right Hall jumpscare. Furthermore, the same styled font text reads "SEE YOU SOON". The teaser's file name is "BOO". The update was eventually released on the night of October 30, 2015, a day off of the original release. Trivia * The font that was used for some Halloween Update teasers is Needleteeth. * Before the update launches, Scott stated that the Halloween Edition would have been available separately at Game Jolt if the two release choices are not functioning right."If it doesn't work for some reason, then the Halloween Edition will be available on GameJolt instead." - Halloween Content Update #2. October 20, 2015. Steam * Before the update's release, one of the fans in the Steam discussion board requested to add a nightmarish counterpart of Toy Freddy, along with the other toy animatronics, but Scott himself denied it.Unfortunately Toy Freddy will not be in the update, still a cool picture. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - October 26, 2015 @ 9:32 PM **This post was referenced by Toy Freddy's attack pattern in Ultimate Custom Night. *The file name for the third teaser image, "dontwakethebaby", is likely a nod to Markiplier. During his Five Nights at Freddy's 2 gameplay, he called the Puppet "baby", and usually said "Don't wake the baby" for "Don't let the Puppet out of the music box". References |-|Gallery = Teasers Inthedark01.jpg|The first teaser of the Halloween update shows Jack-O-Bonnie. Inthedark2.jpg|The second teaser of the Halloween update depicts Nightmare Balloon Boy. Dontwakethebaby.jpg|The third teaser of the Halloween update featuring nothing but the Freddy plush that sits on the bed. Gotopieces.jpg|The fourth teaser of the Halloween update featuring a bloody orange font text reading "COME HANG OUT". Gotopiecesupdated.jpg|The updated fourth teaser for the Halloween update. The only difference was a different color for the text. BOO.jpg|The fifth and final teaser for the Halloween update featuring a still frame of Jack-O-Chica's jumpscare and text reading "SEE YOU SOON". Brightened Inthedark2bright.jpg|The brightened second teaser, with dark red text above reading "HELLO?" Dontwakethebaby brightened.jpg|The brightened third teaser, featuring Nightmarionne. Gotopiecesbright.png|The brightened fourth teaser, featuring Nightmare Mangle. Category:Games Category:DLC Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4